fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario (SSB20)
Mario is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. 20. He was confirmed on February 14, 2016 alongside and . Attributes Similar to his own series, Mario is a balanced character in SSB20, possessing no real overwhelming strengths or weaknesses. As such, players are often encouraged to start off as Mario to get a feel of the games' mechanics; however, unlike in Brawl (and Melee to a lesser extent), players who continue to practice with Mario can also discover his excellent competitive worth, as his combo, throw and edgeguarding games are all above par when fully developed. Mario's strength, weight, and mobility are average in comparison to a majority of the cast, and aside from wall-jumping, he has no real outstanding traits like many other characters. However, this does not mean Mario is helpless. Despite being a conventional character, Mario has a few gimmicks to his credit: while he may not boast superior strength found in heavyweights , or speed in characters, he is well-equipped to combat all characters and tackle any situation, making him a very reliable and well-rounded character. Mario has decent approach and spacing options; his dashing speed is average and he boasts the eighth fastest air speed in the game, allowing him to cover ground and get close to opponent(s) without much trouble. If he requires space from his opponents, however, Mario can find reliance within his Fireball and Cape specials: his Fireball projectiles have good range, decent speed, and can disrupt opponents at a distance; Cape is quick and can spin his foes around and reflect projectiles, which can ensure safety if his opponents get too close or are taking a long-ranged camping approach. Mario possesses quick, low lag attacks that always provide some utility in various situations. With his mobility and attacks, Mario possesses some of the best combo and juggling abilities in the game, which are perhaps his greatest strengths. While his damage output is merely average, his approach, combos, and juggles can ensure he can rack up damage on nearly the same level as the fastest characters in the game. His overall knockback is also decent and a number of his attacks, primarily his smashes and aerials, can KO well into the early-to-mid 100s. However, more often than not will players find they need to create set-ups before Mario can get in any kills, which can be quite a challenge as most characters can trump Mario in a specific field (which is where Mario can mainly find trouble). However, this can be remedied by the rage mechanic; Mario is unique from most other non-heavyweights in that he can benefit from the knockback increase induced by rage without nearly any of his combos getting affected thanks to his approach options, allowing for more reliable kills. Mario also boasts one of the most reliable throwing games; while his grab range is sub-par (despite being better than in previous installments), his pummel is decently fast and damaging and his throws are versatile: his up and down throws can set up combos, his back and and forward throws can set up gimp KOs when used from the edge of a stage, and up and back throws can KO at high percentages if if Mario has rage and is on a platform or near the edge, respectively. Mario has one of the best combo abilities in the game. His up and down throws can combo into a tilt, an aerial, Super Jump Punch, or a re-grab. At low percents, down and up throw can combo into almost any move in Mario's arsenal due to the low lag of his moves. His varied combos include using up tilt, up throw, down tilt, or down throw to put the opponent in the air for Mario to down air into regrab or for multiple up airs into a Super Jump Punch. These traits make Mario a combo oriented fighter. Mario is surprisingly good at at edgeguarding. His forward aerial is an extremely reliable meteor smash when sweetspotted, albeit its high startup and ending lag makes it a rather risky move to use offstage. His back aerial can be used for Wall of Pain and knock fighters farther away from the stage for edgeguarding. His special moves are also great gimpers: Mario's Fireballs deal low knockback, and most notably, his Cape is one of the best edgeguarding weapon tools in the game. If used properly, it can effectively and quickly gimp almost every recovery in the game. His Cape also stalls his movement in the air, so it can also be used to save himself from being edgeguarded. Although his edgeguarding tools disrupt helpless fighters or those with linear or short recoveries, his special moves can gimp almost every character and score a quick KO. Despite all these advantages, however, Mario is not without his faults. As mentioned above, he can be outclassed by characters who excel in a specific field, such as speed, combo, and knockback etc., which can hinder his approaching options. His approach can also be hindered by characters with long-range or disjointed hitboxes, mostly thanks to his own mediocre attack range. His recovery is also sub-par, as his Super Jump Punch is predictable and its distance is only slightly above average, making it easy to gimp Mario's recovery. While he can add mix-ups to his recovery with his wall jump, it can be difficult to execute due to most stages not having flat walls to perform it with, making it risky. He may struggle against characters who outclass him, but all in all, Mario is the jack-of-all-trades who can go up against anyone with near-guaranteed reliability and a character that most can pick up and easily master. He has very good tournament representation, which, This is due to a combination of his low learning curve, his viability, and his overall popularity as a character. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Transforms into Super Mario as if he obtained a Super Mushroom. He immediately shrinks back to normal size afterwards. It is based on Super Mario Bros. *Side: Takes off his hat, twirls around, and says "Hoo-hoo!" He then puts his hat back on. It is based on his level clear animation in New Super Mario Bros.. *Down: Spins in the air and falls to the ground with his legs in the air. This is a referene to his dying animation from Donkey Kong. 'On-Screen Apperance' *A green Warp Pipe appears. Mario leaps out in an iconic pose and shouts "Let's-a go!". It is based on how he warps to Peach's Castle in Super Mario 64. 'Idle Poses' *Moves his head from left to right and holds his fist in front of his face. *Moves his hat. 'Victory Poses' *Makes fire explode from his palm and strikes a pose. *Winds up for a punch and steps forward while punching in front of the screen. *Does a short spin-jump and lands in a strong-man pose. It originates from his "character chosen" animation in Super Smash Bros.. In Competitive Play Alternate Costumes Trivia *Due to the fact, Super Mario Galaxy didnt have much representation as of now. Star Spin became Mario's Down Special. Category:Characters (SSB20) Category:Mario Universe